Pacific Rim: Return of the War
by ZekromFusion
Summary: Only five years later, the Breach has opened again, sending the Kaiju back in monsterous Category V's and more. So much has happened that the last Jaeger force in Hong Kong has recruited a few surprising recuites, teenagers. I will be accepting OC characters and Jaegers, even Kaiju, just be very discriptive. AU


After the Gipsy Danger pilots, Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, caused the portal to the Kaiju's world to collapse, the Earth was at peace, except, 5 years later. On the Summer Solstice, the Earth's magnetism around the portal's previous location began fluctuating mysteriously, and the worst possible threat happens. The portal reopens, releasing several million kaiju unto the Earth.

Now the Jaeger Program has gone to drastic measures, assigning mere students into the action. Many were handpicked, a lot were chosen at random. Me, and some of my friends were chosen into the program, mostly for our intellectual studies.

**Day 1**

I live in (address withheld), Texas, and I am a high school freshman, I was about to begin my first class at (name withheld) High School. But the principal sent out an announcement saying that some freshman should report to the office immediately. I got worried instantly because, well, it's my first day. Why wouldn't I be worried going to the principal's office on the first day as a freshman? It took me forever to find the office. I mean I've been here before, but only the auditorium. I asked a few seniors where the office was. As it turns out, I've been wondering past it the entire time. I feel like an idiot. Anyway, I entered the office, scared as hell, but I saw some Jaeger pilots in there, not the principal. _"What's going on here?"_ I thought to myself. "Are you Samael Turel?" the male pilot said, I stuttered "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, sir." "Good, come with us," the female pilot said in a Japanese accent, "The government has allowed us to bring you to Shatterdome for a special reason." In my mind, I was weeping _"Oh my God, It's just like the movies!"_

I was escorted outside by the guards that were somehow behind them. To my surprise, I'm seeing the famous American Jaeger "Gipsy Danger," I couldn't believe it, the pilots Mako Mori and Raleigh Becket, at my new high school, my mind's blown. I just stood there, seeing the "Gipsy Danger" standing right there; it was being airlifted back to Shatterdome, and so was I, but I was in one of the helicopters. The pilots explained what is going to happen to me. Raleigh said "Listen kid, you are being recruited to help save the world." I said, "What?" Mako explained it better, "You were hand-picked from millions of freshman all over the world. That means you'll be able to pilot a Jaeger with one of your companions. I believe her name is… Ms. Dina Gorgon, a very special friend to you." I replied, "Dina? She was hand-picked too?" Raleigh said, "Yup, and a few more of your friends are here too." "Here?" "Yep, here." He points into the direction in front of the helicopter. Over the water's surface, I could see a massive building, bigger than "Gipsy Danger."

As we landed, I could see could see Dina, she was yelling something to me, but I couldn't understand it cause of the helicopter's blades slicing the air. I jumped off the helicopter, landing in front of her. "Hey Dina!" I said cheerfully, "How's it hanging?" she said "Fine, you got handpicked too?" "Apparently so…"

We walked inside, and had a tour inside of the Shatterdome's facility. We entered the simulater room, had an explanation of it, and walked out. "Uh…. Shouldn't we be… You know… Learn how to control the Jaegers?" I asked, "You are, but from experience." Raleigh answered. "Uh…. Okay?" After a few minutes, we got really lost. Yeah, Raleigh got the four of us really lost, in the massive Shatterdome. "Okay, we are officially… lost." Raleigh said after we hit a dead end. "No, we aren't," Mako said, "We are near the cafeteria, and the door is right here." She knocked on the wall, and it opened up, revealing the cafeteria. I stood there in confusion, "So… the wall is hidden door?" I asked. "I… guess so." Dina said, we walked in, had some lunch, and headed to the Jaeger Combat Simulater room. The only thing I understood was that we could design our own Jeager, using a model designer first. Dina, she wanted to do colors, name, and the sciences of how to deploy it, she told me I could do the Jaegers entire combat design and weapons. People wouldn't believe us that it will be the best Jaeger in the entire force. But we have to wait a few months for it to be completed, but it will be worth it as soon as we prove people wrong.

**Sorry this chapter is short, constant work from school was given to me, and this all that got done. Hopefully next one is longer!**


End file.
